The invention relates to an electric drive motor, in particular for a pump assembly, having a terminal box arranged on the electric drive motor. The terminal box comprises a first section arranged at an axial end of the drive motor, and a second section arranged radially to the first section.
Electric drive motors for pump assemblies are known, which comprise a terminal box or electronics housing, in which electrical and electronic components for the control or regulation (closed loop control) of the drive motor are arranged. Such a terminal box can be arranged at different locations of the drive motor. Thus it is known to arrange the terminal box on the radial side of the drive motor on the outer periphery, or on the axial side at the axial end of the drive motor. It is also known to design terminal boxes which are arranged at the axial end and which have essentially the same outer shape or peripheral contour as the axial end of the drive motor. These terminal boxes thus form an axial extension of the motor housing or stator housing of the drive motor. Moreover, it is known to provide such terminal boxes additionally with a second section which is arranged radially to the axial section and thus projects outwards beyond the outer contour of the drive motor or its stator housing. This second section is then designed in an arched manner and bears directly on the outer periphery of the stator housing.
What is problematic is the fact that these terminal boxes, as the case may be, do not have the necessary construction space for the electronic components and moreover offer no adequate cooling for the electronic components in the inside of the terminal box.